Just a Question
by AmuSL02
Summary: Y es que Mitsuki no comprendía del todo lo que era una verdadera y completa familia, y Sarada estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.
**Título:** "Just a Question"

 **Rating:** T. Friendship/Romance

 **Pareja(s):** Mitsuki/Sarada

 **N/A:** En esta historia Mitsuki y Sarada tienen más o menos 16 años. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **Resumen:** Y es que Mitsuki no comprendía del todo lo que era una verdadera y completa familia, y Sarada estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

 **I. Curiosidad**

Mitsuki llevaba todo el día pensando en la pregunta que Sarada, su compañera de equipo, le había hecho hace años sobre su progenitor "¿es tu mama o tu papa?" en el momento le contesto sin tomarle demasiada importancia "¿acaso importa?" pero ahora que lo reflexionaba a solas la pregunta lo carcomía por dentro, y eso le preocupo, ya que no solía prestarle atención a detalles tan insignificantes como esa pregunta.

Y claro que conocía a su progenitor pero nunca se le había ocurrido tal pregunta, así como nunca le intereso realmente; pero ahora, Sarada había puesto en el la curiosidad que ahora le acechaba, su progenitor carecía de rasgos masculinos, pero su personalidad y su voz le hacían pensar otra cosa, ¿acaso era una mujer con una personalidad "diferente"?, ¿o simplemente un hombre con rasgos… femeninos? Si ese era el caso ¿Quién es su madre o, en caso contrario, quien es su padre?

Respiro profundamente y sacudió su cabeza en un vago intento por acallar sus pensamientos.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto una dulce voz, Mitsuki volteo para encontrarse con su compañera de equipo; Sarada Uchiha -. Pareces pensativo –comento después.

-es sobre mis padres…- al fin de cuentas ella había la que le había metido la rara idea en su cabeza, así que no vio nada malo en decirle.

-¿paso algo?- le noto preocupada.

-una vez me preguntaste si mi progenitor era mi papa o mi mama, pero la verdad es que no estoy realmente seguro…- argumento con un largo suspiro al final. No era en absoluto un tema serio, si Sarada le reprimía por su estúpida pregunta la comprendería, vio a Sarada, tenía un semblante pensativo y no miraba ningún lugar en específico, después de unos segundos le miro a los ojos.

-¿es solo eso? En ese entones recuerdo que habías dicho que realmente no importaba, no creo que debas prestarle tanta importancia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una mirada levemente impaciente, seguramente al no comprender del todo, pero él sabía que era porque ella, pocos años antes, había tenido algo parecido al no saber quiénes eran sus padres "realmente".

Mitsuki estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se escuchó un grito en casi toda la aldea "¡Sarada! ¡La cena esta lista!" la susodicha miro a su acompañante con pena por los gritos de su madre –debo irme…- dijo con nerviosismo.

-te acompaño- se adelantó a decirle, sabía que no corría ninguna clase de peligro por lo fuerte y decidida que ella es, pero un poco de compañía no hacía daño a nadie, Sarada solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en que su padre seguramente ya habría regresado a la aldea y ya se encontraba en casa.

La caminata no duro mucho y se pasó más rápido entre pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos, al encontrarse fuera de la puerta de la casa ella le agradeció con un simple –gracias por acompañarme- y el solo sonrió de vuelta. Ya apunto de despedirse alguien abre la puerta;

-Buenas noches- resonó la profunda voz de su padre, el sobreviviente de los Uchiha en un tono de regaño casi evidente a los oídos de Sarada.

-buenas noches- respondieron ambos, no era nada personal, pero Mitsuki no se sentía "seguro" muy próximo a el padre de Sarada, Sasuke Uchiha. No era mal tipo, pero conocía lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser, y más siendo el único que podía ser rival digno para el séptimo hokage de la aldea: Naruto Uzumaki.

A pesar de esto no mostro ninguna de estas emociones.

Mientras Sasuke le escrutaba con la mirada la madre de Sarada, Sakura Uchiha se asomó al ver que aún no se encontraban dentro de la casa.

-¡Oh, Mitsuki! Es un gusto verte pasar por aquí- le sonrió para luego mirar a Sarada - ¿quisieras pasar a cenar?

-n-no gracias, no quisiera molestar- sabía que el padre de Sarada no pasaba mucho tiempo en la aldea y no quería interferir en asuntos familiares, eso y la ofensora mirada de Sasuke lo detuvieron haciéndolo tartamudear al inicio.

-claro que no, ¿verdad Sarada?- continuo sin dejar que la nombrada contestara -, vamos pasa- hizo lo anunciado haciéndose a un lado y haciéndole señas a su esposo de darle paso al joven, que con nerviosismo paso después de Sarada a la casa, siguiéndola hasta lo que es el comedor; no se sentó hasta que todos lo hicieron.

Comieron en silencio entre pequeñas charlas sencillas a las cuales Mitsuki no prestaba verdadera atención al no quererse entrometer en asuntos familiares ajenos. Se había sentado entre Sarada y Sakura, frente a él se sentó Sasuke, levanto un poco la vista al sentirse observado y, efectivamente, los ojos del padre de Sarada no se despegaron de el a pesar de haber sido descubierto, después de sostener la mirada por unos segundos despego su vista rendido, sintiendo como el padre de Sarada hacia lo mismo para continuar con su cena. Un ambiente de incomodidad se sintió en lo que resto de la cena, o al menos para Mitsuki.

-¿Cómo les va en la academia?- intento iniciar una conversación la madre de Sarada.

-bien, estamos aprendiendo nuevos jutsus- contesto Mitsuki y Sarada colaboro asintiendo. Sakura solo sonrió.

Después de la cena Mitsuki agradeció la comida y se despidió de todos ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, despidiéndose de el también.

Camino solo de regreso a casa, y Orochimaru se encontraba dentro de su laboratorio, le deseo buenas noches y se fue a dormir, olvidando el ridículo tema sobre el género de su progenitor.

Había mejores cosas de las cuales pensar antes de dormir.

 **N/A:** háganme saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla ^w^ es mi primer historia aquí publicada en fanfiction así que les pido paciencia y si tienen alguna queja o recomendación tengan por seguro que la tendré en cuenta, ¡Gracias!

Pd. Por cierto, tengo una cuenta en Wattpad con mi mismo nombre de usuario, por si quisieran pasar a ver algunas de mis otras historias… adiós ^U^


End file.
